1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna, and in particular relates to a reverse helical beam antenna.
2. Description of the Related Art
An E-book is popularly utilized as a medium for electronic document reading. Nowadays, E-books have output interfaces such as a screen and an amplifier, and is gradually utilized for watching digital television programs.
Contractible digital television antennas and externally connected digital television antennas are utilized in conventional E-books. The contractible digital television antenna is made up of expensive metal materials, and costs thereof have increased. The externally connected digital television antennas have improved transmission; however, externally connecting wire of the externally connected digital television antenna may cause some inconvenience.